1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding parts and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor chips (also, referred as ‘semiconductor dies’) including integrated circuits have to be protected from electromagnetic waves that can affect operations of the integrated circuits. In addition, while the semiconductor chips operate, the integrated circuits may generate the electromagnetic waves. The electromagnetic waves may also affect human bodies. That is, the electromagnetic waves generated from the integrated circuits of the semiconductor chips may affect other semiconductor chips, other electronic systems or human bodies to cause malfunction of the other semiconductor chips or the other electronic systems or to cause human diseases. Thus, it may be necessary to shield the semiconductor chips (or the electronic systems) such that the electromagnetic waves or high frequency noises generated from the semiconductor chips (or the electronic systems) are not propagated out.
Recently, wearable electronic devices and mobile devices are increasingly in demand with the development of lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, and higher performance electronic systems. Thus, it is becoming more and more important to shield electronic products such as semiconductor packages from electromagnetic interference (hereinafter, referred to as ‘EMI’).